Mistaken By The Pain In Your Eyes
by TwilightFan704
Summary: I suck at Summaries so don't ask for one! Just read and i hope you like!
1. Chapter 1: Just The Begining

_I woke up to the startling crash of thunder and blink of lightening. "Ugh…" I grumble to myself throwing the covers back on me. I start to drift off to sleep but then thoughts of Jacob float into my mind. So I sneak my hand out onto my nightstand and grab my phone, I dial a number and it starts to ring. "Hi! You've reached Seth I'm either sleeping or you're not important enough for me to answer the phone leave a message" the person on the other end of the line says. "Hey Seth" I whisper into the phone "It's Bella I was just checking up on….well you probably already know. Bye" Then I clicked the phone Edward had given me shut. I put the phone back and laid my head down on my pillow and drifted off to sleep again._

_I woke up the next morning to…Complete Silence. Silence? I got out of my bed and creaked open my door silently "Charlie?" I called down the hall. No answer. So I looked out my window, his Police Cruiser was gone and then there was a note on the fridge. I Read the crinkled piece of paper " Dear Bells, I've gone to work and then I'm going to take myself on a little vacation to take my mind of the whole Jacob situation and how no one is caring and…I'm getting ahead of myself. Sorry I'll miss the wedding, but I know you can be on your own for a few weeks or so. I left my wedding present for you and...Edward on the table don't open it until your wedding say. Love –Dad". After reading the note I threw it in the trash and picked up the box wrapped in silver wrapping paper. "Mom…" I say laughing at how well I knew my father hadn't got this and how my mom had and sent it to him. I put it upstairs and took a shower. I Stepped out of the shower and threw on some clothes and went downstairs. I found my fiancé sitting at the kitchen table smiling at me._

_"Good morning" I said smiling. He read my expression and asked "Where's Charlie?" He got up and wrapped his arms around me; I turned around to face him. " He left a note said he was going to work then taking a mini vacation for himself, too much stress I guess and then he left us a wedding gift and we are not allowed to open it until the wedding day, it's up in my room" I finished. I watched Edward lean down and press his cool lips to mine, and I to his, I ran my fingers through his tousled bronze hair. He pulled away, signaling we almost reached his limit point. I grumbled under my breath but he just smirked._

_After I had eaten Edward and I decided we'd spend a day together, just me and him no interruptions. We sat in my room, on my bed and talked for a while. "How are you?" he asked "No second thoughts?" he asked again smirking. I snuggled closer to him. "No. Never. Edward I love you and I always will, you're my future" I said. He smiled and place a quick kiss on my lips "and you are my life now" he said. I smiled between kisses and pulled him back down to my lips. I kissed him again and he lay on top of me propping his elbows on the bed, careful not to "hurt" me. I was surprised we were past Edward's Limits. There was a faint tap at the window and we both pulled away. "Come in Alice..." I groaned._

_I got up off the bed and opened the window for my pixie like friend. She climbed in and hugged me. "Bella!" She squealed. "Hey Alice" I said after catching my breath. I saw from the corner of my eye Edward's crooked smile creeping across his lips. "That wasn't funny" I growled. He just chuckled. "Anyways…" Alice said a light smile appearing. "Jasper and Emmett want to take Edward out hunting tonight" she said looked at her Brother. "Well I promised Bella I'd spend the day with her" Said Edward looking at Alice. Alice's expression changed from delightful and friendly to a death glare "Go. Now" she said. Edward had decided to make this simpler for everyone and hopped out the window. "Now" Alice said looking at me "Time to go shopping" "Ughhh Come on Alice can't we do this tomorrow" Alice smiled. "Sorry" then before I knew it we were out the door and in her Porsche with Me, Alice, Rosalie and Esme going to some bridal stores._

_We pulled into a paved parking lot there were at least 4 other cars there. We walked into the store, it smelled of freshly sprayed perfume and snobby people. I saw one woman she had Blonde hair and was beautifully elegant. When I looked in the mirror I thought in my head "Look** at all those other women. They're beautiful and can walk without tripping and**-"then my thoughts were caught off by Alice's voice. "Ohh Bella how about this one?" she asked. She picked up a dress on a hanger, it was white of course, It was strapless and the bottom of the dress had a design in silver of curls and flowers. "It's fine" I said. Alice growled under her breath "You've said that about the last 15 dresses I've showed you" she said. I went over to a rack of dresses and found one I actually thought was more than fine. It was BEAUTIFUL! It was white, strapless and went down to about the floor, it had little lines of black going around the bottom and the design was beautiful. "Alice I like this one" I said, Esme, Rosalie and Alice walked over. "Beautiful" Alice said. Then we found a pair of shoes, not to high not to short, just the right size heel so I wouldn't trip. Then we found some earrings too. We went to the cashier and paid for everything, we put everything in the trunk and got in the car and drove back to my house and put everything away. "Bye" I said to Rosalie, Esme, and Alice, by the time I shut the door and actually got to look at the clock it was 10:00._

_I was pressed against the door in less than a second and I felt cool lips attacking mine. "Edward?" I asked, just to make sure. "Yes love?" he asked. "What's up with you?" I asked even though I did like this new attitude of his. I Felt him smile in between kisses "Nothing, I've missed you. We got back early around 3:00 and" he said kissing me again "I love you" I pulled away before he could kiss me again. I walked towards the kitchen. I walked towards the fridge and picked a salad and a got a plastic fork out and took a few bites, Edward sat down across from me. I laughed a little when I saw how beat up he look. After I swallowed I said "You look like Hell. What happened?" I laughed a little. Edward chuckled "Nothing" then after I threw the salad away he picked me up bridal style and ran me upstairs into my bedroom._

_The next morning I woke up to the sound of Rain beating against the windows. I snuggled into the blankets more; I felt his arm around me though. "Morning" I said. I felt his fingers tracing the curves of my back. "You know.." I heard him say so I turned to face him. "You should Visit Jacob." My eyes Widened. "HUH? Who are you? And what have you done with my Edward?" I asked half joked. I saw a small smile creeping across his lips. "Bella all I'm saying is, visit your friend while you can. I was thinking this through and I'm sure Jacob would like a visit from you" he said. I swallowed hard "I'll call him later" then I linked my arms around his neck and kissed him._


	2. Chapter 2: Visiting Jacob

_I clenched the phone tightly, my palms sweating as the dial tone rang. Then I heard a voice " Hey You've reached Jake, leave a message" then a beep. I answered. " Hey Uh Jake, it's Bella I uh… was just wondering, if I could come by for a vi-" then I heard Jake's actual voice. " Bella!" he said. " Hey Jake, I was just wondering if I could come by for a visit?" I asked. I heard Jake's tone change from happy and delighted to angry. " He's forcing you to do this isn't he?" I swallowed when Edward gently took the phone from my hands and hung it up. " You don't have to go if you don't want to." I put my head on his chest and hugged him. " I'm torn" I replied, while closing my eyes and sighing._

_ Edward had left to hunt, since he didn't want to worry he persuaded Alice to watch me. " So.." Alice said while looking at me. I got up from the couch " I have to go Visit Jake, I can't stand this" I said. Alice let a growl rise in her throat, " Edward told me that if you wanted to visit him you may, so I can't keep you here", she opened the door for me, tossed me my keys and I walked to my truck. Once in the truck I said to myself " I really hope I'm right on this decision." Then I put the key in the ignition and drove to the reserve. Once there I saw Jake. He ran away from the 'pack' and ran towards me. " BELLA!" he said. He hugged me " What up?" I nodded. _

_ Jake and the others had finished eating, I sat on a log outside next to Jake, shivering. " Bells your freezing" he said then handed me a jacket. " thanks" I said quickly before sneezing. " Bless you" Jake said I replied with a " Thanks". The phone Edward had given me suddenly, started ringing, I answered. " Edward?" always my first guess. " Yes, Alice left and it's getting late, you done visiting with Jake…" I could hear the irritation in his voice. " Yea" I said. Then I hung up and told Jake what was going on. " Jake " I said shrugging off his jacket and giving it to him. " I have to go" I finished my sentence. I heard a growl low in his throat " Why? Because HE's making you?" I turned to face him. " Wow Jacob, I never knew you were such a.." I got close to him, so close our lips almost touched, I backed up a step " bastard" then I slapped him and ran off to my truck, putting the key in the ignition and driving back towards my house._

_ I walked in the house to find all the lights off, but a candlelit walkway all the way upstairs to my room. I opened my door and they sat on my bed, my angel like Fiancé. " How was it?" he asked, the moonlight from the window splashing across his face. " Fine" I said, sitting down next to him. He put his hand over mine " Bella, you're freezing" he said. " No I feel fine, Jake let me use his Jacket" I replied. I knew what Edward was going to say next ' No wonder you smell like dog' so I stopped him before he could " I know, I smell like dog. Let me just shower alright?" I asked. I went to get up but I felt Edward's arms around my waist, holding me back, I sat back down next to him. " That wasn't what I was going to say, you smell like my Bella" he said kissing me. I kissed him back, his hands were running up and down my back, my hands were going through his tousled bronze hair. I pulled away for a moment to catch my breath. I looked at him, his eyes were smoldering into mine " What about your limits?" I asked. " Screw them" he replied and kissed me with a hunger I never knew Edward had. I kissed him back and started to unbutton his shirt, he took his shirt and threw it to the floor. We kissed for more than a few hours and then the last thing I remember was drifting off into a sleep._

_ I woke up the next morning and heard the shower running, I looked over and Edward wasn't there so I figured he had to be the one showering. I watched him saunter out of the bathroom with fresh clothes and fresh and clean, well everything. " Shouldn't you ask before you use somebody's shower?" I asked jokingly. He smiled back " And shouldn't you warn a vampire that your irresistible before they fall in love with you?" his crooked smile creeping across his lips as he said that. I smiled, and grabbed a pair of jeans, a black tang top and a white t-shirt underwear and bra and went into the bathroom. " Taking a shower?" Edward asked stupidly. I just laughed my ass off._

_ I walked downstairs, my hair dried and clothes on, of course. Edward was looking around the kitchen like he'd never been here before. His eyes rested on me, like I was the thing he was looking for. " Found it" he said walking over and placing his hands on the side of my face as he kissed me. I smiled. " 2 more weeks." I said. He smiled " Then you will officially be Mrs. Bella Cullen" we both laughed a little. I went over to the pantry and took a pop tart out and took a few bites and nearly choked when Edward said " I agree to your request" I out the pop tart down and swallowed properly. " my what to what?" I asked forgetting what I had asked my Fiancé. " I agree, you said you would marry me if I turned you into a vampire, and you also said that you would marry me if we…" he didn't need to finish the sentence I knew where he was going with this. " You don't need to finish the sentence, I get it. And thank you" I said feeling respected, not that I wasn't before. He forced a smile, It looked forced too " our Honeymoon "he said. I nodded in agreement. If I was going to lose my virginity I was glad it would be with Edward._


End file.
